The Hunger Games (with demigods)
by loonylovegood34
Summary: Percy and his friends are placed in the 76th annual Hunger Games! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR PERCY JACKSON! I put 'chosen by someone to be in the games' on he gods that had sworn never to have kids.**

**Tributes**

**Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus **

**Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus**

**Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon**

**Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Phill Manford- Son of Hades**

**Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades**

**Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games**

**Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games**

**Bob Grey- Son of Demeter**

**Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes**

**Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes**

**David Finn- Son of Ares**

**Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares **

**Colin Maude- Son of Athena**

**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo**

**Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo**

**Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus **

**Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus **

**Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite **

**Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus **

**Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus**

**Percy's POV**

The platform rose. I held my breath. I was stood on a grassy plain with no sign of water. There was a forest just a few yards away and I hoped there was water in there. The cornucopia stood in the middle of the area with rucksacks, weapons and food around it. People all shapes and sizes stood around me. Some looked like they wanted to kill me. While some were just as scared as I was! All of them were from Greek demigod camps. It was only me, Thalia, Leo and Annabeth from Camp Half-Blood. I was planning to grab a sword and a rucksack but looking at the other tributes I had a feeling that might not happen.

"5, 4,3,2,1! LET THE 76th annual Hunger Games begin!" Shouted the game makers voice. Everyone made a run for the cornucopia except for some who just ran off. I was the first one to get to the Cornacopia. I grabbed a sword (celestial bronze) and a rucksack. Thalia, Annabeth and Leo had appeared next to me. Thalia grabbed a spear, Annabeth grabbed a knife and a rucksack and Leo took a rucksack.

"Let's go!" Shouted Leo. We made a run for it but Leo got shot in the arm and he cried out. A boy about my age was charging towards us. I didn't want to kill, it wasn't my plan. So I just kicked him in the groin, punched him in the face and ran. I had Annabeth, Thalia and Leo running after me. Boom! A cannon went off I didn't look back.

When we got further away we walked and talked about our plans.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well what has everyone got?" Thalia replied.

"I have a knife," Annabeth starts. She opens her backpack. "Cooked meat, canned peaches, wire, a butchers knife and a bottle of water.

Thalia opens her backpack, "A spear, meat, a sleeping bag and a bottle of water."

Leo opens his. "Wire and a bottle of water."

"Woah! I have loads! Meat, a bottle of water, a tin of peaches, two knives, a long cord of wire and tinned dried fruit." I say.

"So for the time being we are okay on food and water, we have to share the sleeping bag, set traps to catch food and survive." Thalia says. Suddenly a cannon goes off. And a few minutes later it goes off again.

"We will find out who died tonight," Leo said. "Why can't I have machinery? I would love to know where everyone is so they won't kill us while we are sleeping! If only we had the Argo II!"

Annabeth laughed. "You won't find the Argo much use in the desert! And even if you just wanted it for the machinery it would be an easy target for the other tributes! Anyway I'm starving let's eat!"

Annabeth and I share one can of peaches while Leo and Thalia share the other can.

"And it isn't out of date either!" Leo says and everyone laughs. We don't light a fire incase everyone can see the smoke trail and see where we are. We watch the sun go down and wait for the Panem and Greek and nation anthem played. This year Panem were running out of money so the teamed up with the Greek gods. And obviously the gods love a good fight so they agreed. There are two more tributes this year because they asked Hades if he could join and he said yes. Suddenly the Greek and Panem national anthem went off. The faces of the dead tributes went off.

"That is Bob Grey son of Demeter and Kyle Ford son of Hermes. I remember them from the interviews!" Thalia exclaims. "So anyway who's sleeping where?"

Eventually we decided that Thalia would take the sleeping bag. We were in the forest so me and Annabetj slept on a dry part under a tree while Leo kept the first watch. Annabeth and I snuggled up together. I kissed her head and whispered goodnight. We just had to wait to see what tomorrow will hold.


	2. Chapter 2: Suicide

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR PERCY JACKSON! I put 'chosen by someone to be in the games' on he gods that had sworn never to have kids.**

**Tributes**

**Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus**

**Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus**

**Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon**

**Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Phill Manford- Son of Hades**

**Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades**

**Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games**

**Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games**

**Bob Grey- Son of Demeter- dead**

**Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes- dead**

**Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes**

**David Finn- Son of Ares**

**Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares**

**Colin Maude- Son of Athena**

**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo**

**Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo**

**Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus**

**Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus**

**Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus**

**Thalia's POV**

I awoken by the sound of a cannon while in the sleeping bag which was comfier and warmer than I expected. It was very annoying the way we picked who was sleeping where. Obviously Percy was going to sleep with Annabeth which was fine by me (well not really, how can she like men?) But Leo acted like I was weak he said that as a lady I should have the bag. Like honestly! Women are stronger than men so why do they act like we are worthless? We eat some berries that were in our surrounding area and Annabeth checked that they were not poisonous.

"We should get moving! We have been in this spot too long," Percy said.

"I agree! We can't just say here," Leo replied. We walked down to a rushing river to fill up our water bottles. Now thinking about it my throat was dry and sore. We filled up our water and took a sip. That felt better! But unfortunately we didn't know who was behind us.

"Well look who it is!" Said Louis Wembley followed by Bonnie Adams, Jessica Raven and Colin Maude. These were the Spanish demigods from Campamento de Demigod. I grabbed my spear while Annabeth grabbed her knife, Percy drew his sword and Leo swung the wire round in a circle. Lucking Thalia had taught Leo some fighting moves for combat.

"We were looking forward to killing you very much. Weren't we not?" Continued Louis as everyone on his side nodded their heads. "Now time to die!"

**Bonnie's POV**

Honestly what sort of country is America? First of all their language is strange (blame the English), then their accent is strange and the county is strange. But then I guess that is what they think of our country. Do you know how long it takes to learn three languages? I knew I was a demigod for as long as I can remember. I had to learn Ancient Greek, English _and _Spanish! The gods always made sure that their children (even if they from a different country) have an English or Ancient Greek name. Do you know what I mean? No? Well I don't care. I grabbed an arrow and put it in my bow, Louis and Jessica drew their swords and Colin produced a spear.

"Time to fight!" Colin shouted and we charged. I immediately ran for Annabeth, disarmed her and pinned her to the ground. My sword was on her throat. I could see sweat trickling down her head and her other friend calling her name but could not get to he without getting killed.

"So are you Spanish always this violent?" She asked. And that got her a well deserved punch in the nose. I'm sure it broke it but it did bleed. A lot. She grabbed my sword and pulled it out of my hands and stabbed me in the arm. We frantically got to our feet where we fought. I managed to retrieve the sword and she grabbed her knife. I looked into her stormy grey eyes and she stared into my dark blue ones. I was charging at her and I was a metre from her until everything went blurry, my head was killing me like someone had smashed my skull, as well as the blur blood was blocking my vision and I fell to the ground. What happened I don't know. All that I did know was that I was fading away and everything became distant.

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked at Percy. The cannon went off. He looked like he was going to faint. He didn't want to do it but he did. He smacked riptide's handle into her head to save me. Colin and Jessica fled but Louis' eyes turned red and looked like a crazy madman.

He cursed in Spanish. He turned and ran off after Jessica and Colin. After a few seconds we could hear the screams of Jessica and Colin and two cannons went off. We all looked at each other then heard a third cannon. We rushed to where they had been and then we gasped. Jessica and Colin's wrists and throat were slit. We then noticed that they wad been stabbed as well and a bloody knife lay on the floor. But when we looked up we saw that Louis had hung himself with wire from a tree.

"I don't like this! Let's go!" Leo said and walked of and we followed.

"Thank you. For saving me," I said to Percy.

"Annabeth you are my girlfriend. I am supposed to. It's just that I hated killing that person. It's not a monster that just turns to dust if you stab it or a monster that needs to be killed. That was an actual human being, flesh and blood. She didn't deserve to die. None of us do," he replied.

"I understand but sometimes I feel like I only live to fight and save lives."

"I do too," he puts his arm round me.

We eventually end up sitting by a lake. One more cannon goes off. Thalia was teaching Leo how to throw a spear. It was quite entertaining. As the day turns into dusk we sing songs that we would sing at Camp Half-Blood. I smile. Memories from home make me feel better. But it also makes me homesick. I start to thing about all the thing I love about camp.

"The bad thing is," Percy starts. "In the arena it is boring. There is nothing to do!"

I throw my knife into the lake. "You are making fun of me!" He says and dived into the lake. I start to get worried Percy had not come up in the last 5 minutes. I wade into the water until I can walk no further and look around. Suddenly a pair of hand wrap round me waist and drag me underwater. I end up in a bubble with Percy. He was laughing his head off.

"You should have seen your face!" He laughs.

"I hate you sometimes Seaweed Brain!" I scowl.

"Oh come on Owl Girl it is just a bit of fun!"

"Shut up!" I lean forward and we kiss. Just like our first one.

We finally decide to come up to Earth when I find out my clothes aren't wet. "I will never get used to this!" I mutter to myself. The Greek and Panem national anthem starts and we see the faces of the fallen. I take notice of them this time. First is Bettie Samson, she had long curly brown hair up to her waist, freckles and forest-green eyes. Bonnie Adams was after, with ginger hair up in a ponytail which was up to her stomach, dark blue eyes and freckles. Jessica Raven was next, she had chocolate-brown eyes and golden hair up to her shoulders. Colin Maude died just after Jessica, in Annabeth's opinion he looked a lot like a smaller Jason, with blond hair and icy-blue eyes. Louis Wembley was second to last. He had shaggy jet black hair and stunning green eyes (but not as good as Percy's), he was also quite tall. Last to die today was Donna Green. She had mediumish brown hair with a purple streak and grey eyes.

I hated today. I hoped tomorrow would be better. But why am I thinking this? This is The Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3: New Demigod

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR PERCY JACKSON! I put 'chosen by someone to be in the games' on he gods that had sworn never to have kids.**

**Tributes**

**Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus**

**Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus**

**Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon**

**Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Phill Manford- Son of Hades**

**Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades**

**Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bob Grey- Son of Demeter- dead**

**Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes- dead**

**Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes**

**David Finn- Son of Ares**

**Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares**

**Colin Maude- Son of Athena- dead**

**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo**

**Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo- dead**

**Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus**

**Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead**

**Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus**

**Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus- dead**

**Leo's POV**

Calypso is cute but man Bonnie Adams was smoking hot! It was a shame she died. No I'm serious! I can't blame Percy for killing her but she didn't deserve to die, none of us do! Anyway I found a spear lying on the ground so I took it (better than some wire!) Me and Thalia were the first ones up so she helped me use one. When Annabeth and Percy woke up we sat down and ate the meat. It was very chewy and dry but it would do for the day. I had a drink of the water and then started playing with fire. I got bored after a while so I stopped.

"What shall we do today?" Percy asked.

"Camp out in a bubble underwater?" Annabeth suggested.

"No! No! No! I'm not going to sit underwater just to watch you two make out all day!" Thalia said.

"Plus fire and water? Doesn't work!" I added.

"I could set traps. For food." I say.

"Good! Leo go do that!" Percy told me. I grabbed some wire and started to make some snares. Whitsun no time at all one catches a rabbit. Thalia takes it out and puts it in her backpack.

"Well that's dinner tonight!" She says.

"We should go to the Cornucopia!" I say. "To see if there are any supplies left!"

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go!" Percy says.

**Cara's POV**

I climbed over a fallen tree and started climbing a hill. The hill is quite steep and my shied weighs quite a lot so I struggled. I gave a sigh of relief when I reached the top. I could see all of the arena from here because I had pretty good eyesight for a demigod. I'd rather be known in the games in my mothers name, Athena, but Artemis picked me. Actually I don't want to be in the games at all. I sit down and take the shield of my back. I missed Στρατόπεδο Ολύμπου, or Camp Olympus in English. I hear a noise. I spin around and draw my sword and grab my shield. It is Hugo Taylor, son of Zeus. From my camp.

"Oh it's you!" I say suprised.

"Yes we were supposed to be allies. Remember? I tried to find you but I couldn't. Oh well are we allies?" He says.

"Yeah sure!" I said. He sat down next to me.

"Have you got any supplies?" He asks.

"Yes!" I reply.

"I have wire, meat, a dagger and a butchers knife."

"I have wire and meat."

"Hey watch this!" He makes lightning and zaps a tribute and kills them. A cannon goes off.

"Well that helps us!" I say.

**Thalia's POV**

Good. The Cornucopia was in sight. Suddenly a flash of lighting hit something and then dead silence.

"Was that a human?" Leo asked. I nodded. A cannon goes off. I ran forwards and grabbed some food when we heard the gamemakers voice.

"Demigods listen up!" He says. "As a surprise a new demigod will be thrown into the arena! To kill you all off quicker. But if she dies she won't!" And with that in a flash a demigod appeared in front of us.

"Brooklyn?" We all ask

* * *

**I don't own Brooklyn! My friend does! She let me add her!**


	4. Chapter 4: Minotaur

**Tributes**

**Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus**

**Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus**

**Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon**

**Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Brooklyn Smith- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Phill Manford- Son of Hades**

**Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades**

**Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bob Grey- Son of Demeter- dead**

**Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes- dead**

**Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes**

**David Finn- Son of Ares**

**Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares**

**Colin Maude- Son of Athena- dead**

**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo**

**Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo- dead**

**Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games- dead**

**Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus**

**Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead**

**Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus**

**Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus- dead**

**Brooklyn's POV**

So Finley Jones had just died. Great. We had just found his body and I can't take my eyes of Leo... Wait I didn't say that! Anyway I hate these games. Why me? Thanks dad! Put starts to rain we take cover under a tree. I'm shivering but can't take my eyes off if Leo. I can see him staring at me too. Does he feel the same way? I do hope so!

"Why is it so cold!" I complain.

"Hey watch this!" Leo sets fire to his hand. Suddenly everything becomes warm. Until the rain puts it out. "I hate it when that happen-" He gets cut off. "FOREST FIRE!" We see smoke and run. We dive over fallen trees and run to the lake. I scream. My leg was on fire and I dive into the lake. That's better. It still stung but at least it wasn't on fire! I'm not flammable!

"Brooklyn? Can I ask you something in private?" Leo asks.

"Sure!" I reply.

"Um well I have liked you for a while and... Will you go out with me?" My heart skipped a beat. He really asked me. He really did.

"Of course! I feel the same way!"

"Great! But well what about the games?"

"What about the games? Oh you mean we can't all live? I get you!" I'm in tears.

"I'm so sorry!" He hugs me while I hear Thalia laugh.

"She is so stupid liking boys!" She snorted.

**Harriet's POV**

I ran through the forest being chased by the Manfords. And they go to the same camp as me! Is is Acampamento Zeus from Portugal by the way. I throw fir at them which creates a blaze. They are trapped! Lightbulb! I thought of something. I could travel in fire! Them no one could get me, well apart from Leo! That's a good idea. Two cannons go off I smirk. Serves them right! What am I thinking? I can't want people to die! I climb down the tree but run into the kids from Camp Half-Blood.

"Crap!" I mutter.

"We leave you alone you leave us alone. Deal?" Percy asks.

"Deal!" I reply and run off. But I'm not left alone because I run into a minotaur. I spin on my heels and run in the other direction.

"RUN!" I shout to the CHB kids. We run through the forest wet through (because of the rain) being chased by a minotaur.


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

**Tributes**

**Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus**

**Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus**

**Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon**

**Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon- dead**

**Brooklyn Smith- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Phill Manford- Son of Hades**

**Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades**

**Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bob Grey- Son of Demeter- dead**

**Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes- dead**

**Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes**

**David Finn- Son of Ares- dead**

**Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares**

**Colin Maude- Son of Athena- dead**

**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo**

**Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo- dead**

**Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games- dead**

**Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus**

**Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead**

**Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead**

**Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus**

**Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus- dead**

**Percy's POV**

So some of the people watching this will be like, "Yay! Harriet and the CHB kids are being chased to their deaths by a minotaur!" I hate the Capitol. Also I'm having to carry Brooklyn on my bag because she can't run as her leg got burned really badly. It was like I had a little voice in my head telling my bad things.

Me: _Maybe I can fight one._

Voice:_ Ha! You don't have the strength._

Me: _I killed one before, AND I was twelve!_

Voice: _Your mum got sent to the Underworld in the process._

Me: _We got her back!_

Voice: _That is not the point!_

"Shut up!" I said then by the puzzled looks on my friends and Harriet's faces I could tell I accidentally said it aloud.

"Sorry! I was talking to myself!" I said and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You guys keep running! I'll kill this thing!" Only Harriet kept running.

"We are going to take this thing down together!" Shouted Thalia. And she ran behind the minotaur. As the minotaur was distracted by Thalia, Annabeth charged at the beasts back with her knife in hand. She stabbed it in the back and it roared in pain. Taking the opportunity, Thalia then threw her spear in the minotaur's stomach and it dissolved into ashes. Thalia picked up her spear.

"Well that was easier than I thought! Let's go!" She said triumphantly and then marched off.

**Leo's POV**

So during the time we had made a fire and decided sleeping arrangements, three cannons had gone off. I had set up some snares to catch some food and I had managed to catch myself a rabbit! The grass I was going to sleep on was wet because of the rain so it was wasn't that comfy. But then I am sleeping on the ground so what do I expect? I looked over at Brooklyn, wow she is hot! I sat next to her.

"Hi!" She said smiling.

"Hi," I replied. Then the anthems started. She put her head on my shoulder as we watched the faces of the people that had just died. Finley Jones was first. He had this grin which made me feel uneasy, but I don't know why. Frances Lightwood came next, she had the same colour eyes as Percy and Brooklyn and her jet black hair was in a ponytail. Andy Black was after that, he had brown eyes and red hair. That was both the Aphrodite kids dead. Finally was David Finn, a big muscly boy who looked like he could have snapped me in half! And no boy is touching me thank you very much! It surprised me because he was an Ares kid. I suddenly yawned and I realised how tired I was.

"Night," I said to Brooklyn.

"Good night!" She replied. I laid down on the cold wet ground and shut my eyes.

**Brooklyn's POV**

"LEO WAKE UP!" I was screaming now with tears pouring down my face._ "What if he doesn't wake up?"_ I thought to myself. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Wha-" I didn't let him finish. I dragged him to his feet. "Leo we need to run! I'll explain later!" We ran. We needed to protect ourselves from the danger Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were in. "We will be safer here!" I said panting suddenly coming to a halt.

"Brooklyn what's going on? Where is the other three?" He asked.

"So I woke up and found Annabeth screaming being dragged by her hair by some unknown beast. The beast to me looked like a giant spider. It gave me a look to say that we were next so I _had _to wake you up!" I explain. He puts his arm around me.

"We will be ok," he replied. "We will be safe and we will rescue Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. Don't you worry!"

"Ok but first I need a weapon!"

"And so do I! Well I have a butchers knife but I doubt that we do me any good! Anyway we will find something!"

"Yeah I least you have something! I just came in the games with nothing! Anyway let's get looking!" We look around. I find a sword which seems the right weight for me. "Perfect!" I say. "There is a shield here! Why don't you take that!" Leo picks up the shield.

"Well it will help!" He says. "I'm not good with weapons. I'll just pick up whatever I find." We finally find a spear which he claims."So what do we do now?"

"I'm thirsty and hungry! Do you have any food and water?"

"Yes!" From his backpack he pulls out some meat and a bottle of water. He takes a drink and then hands the bottle me and I take a drink. He has a piece of meat and then hands me another piece.

"C'mon! The others could by dead by now!"

"Ok! Let's go!" We run to where we were last.


	6. Chapter 6: Spider

**Tributes**

**Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus**

**Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus**

**Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon**

**Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon- dead**

**Brooklyn Smith- Daughter of Poseidon**

**Phill Manford- Son of Hades**

**Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades**

**Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead**

**Bob Grey- Son of Demeter- dead**

**Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes- dead**

**Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes**

**David Finn- Son of Ares- dead**

**Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares**

**Colin Maude- Son of Athena- dead**

**Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena**

**Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo**

**Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo- dead**

**Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games- dead**

**Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games**

**Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus**

**Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead**

**Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead**

**Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus**

**Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus- dead**

**Brooklyn's POV**

I ran forward sword in hand to find the beast. "Where is it?" I ask Leo. We have reached where we slept last night.

"I have no idea," her replies. "Where did you say it was?"

"Well I saw it go over there," I point at a cave. "But I thought it would have come back by now."

"Let's go and check out the cave." I nod. We hear a stick snapping behind us. Slowly we turn around. I grip my weapon so tight my knuckles turn white. The spider monster thing has the body of a black widow, eight long hairy legs, the biggest head of a spider I've ever seen. It has four blood-red eyes and it's teeth were razor sharp dripping with oozing green slime.

"Um, run?" Leo asks.

"Run!" I replied. We ran to the cave where it smelt of rotting flesh and rotten eggs. Annabeth, Percy and Thalia were at the back at the cave. Annabeth's face was bright red and she was having a panic attack while Percy and Thalia were trying to calm her down.

"C'mon guys a giant spider is outside! Let's go kill it!" Leo said.

"Um okay," Percy and Thalia said together.

"Sp-Sp-Spider," Annabeth spluttered looking traumatised.

**Percy's POV**

So I have an angry and upset girlfriend who looks like she might kill me even though I haven't done anything (I hope she isn't on her period). We make our was to the entrance of the cave with our weapons drawn. "How about we chop off its legs?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Thalia said. "Annabeth, Brooklyn and I will take the left side and Leo and Percy take the right side." Leo and I rushed to the right side of the spider. Quickly I hacked off one of the legs, only to be thrown backwards by another one of the legs. "Ow!" I say. I rub my head and jump back on my feet again. We manage to get all the legs on the right side of the spider with a struggle but we do it. We then help the girls get the other sides legs off. Others were three of them and me and Leo still managed to do it faster than them! Don't tell Thalia, Artemis or the rest of the huntresses this but boys are actually better and stronger and better than girls. I heard Annabeth scream. While I wasn't paying attention the spider pinned Annabeth to the ground, it's mouth inches from her face...


	7. Chapter 7: Tobias and Tris?

((I'm adding Divergent. Tris lived in this though))

Tributes

Hugo Taylor- son of Zeus

Thalia Grace- Daughter of Zeus

Percy Jackson- Son of Poseidon

Frances Lightwood- Daughter of Poseidon- dead

Brooklyn Smith- Daughter of Poseidon

Phill Manford- Son of Hades

Katie Manford- Daughter of Hades

Louis Wembley- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead

Bettie Samson- Chosen by Hera to be in the games- dead

Bob Grey- Son of Demeter- dead

Poppy Chapman- Daughter of Demeter

Kyle Ford- Son of Hermes- dead

Abigail Tennison- Daughter of Hermes

David Finn- Son of Ares- dead

Gemma Parker- Daughter of Ares

Colin Maude- Son of Athena- dead

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena

Bill Hemsworth- Son of Apollo

Bonnie Adams- Daughter of Apollo- dead

Finley Jones- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games- dead

Cara Smith- Chosen by Artemis to be in the games

Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus

Harriet McDonald- Daughter of Hephaestus

Andy Black- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead

Jessica Raven- Daughter of Aphrodite- dead

Paul Sanderson - Son of Dionysus

Donna Green- Daughter of Dionysus- dead

Tobias' POV

I sat next to Tris of the helicopter. I was unsure on bringing her on this mission after what happened, when she nearly died. I held her hand as we landed in the arena. We turned all the systems off. No one could see what was going on. We had to be quick. Tris and I ran to where they were, guns in hand. Our assignment was to rescue Brooklyn Smith, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez and Thalia Grace.

"There!" Tris said pointing to a cave. I looked at her and then followed her in. Bang! I shot a bullet at the spider. The spider screamed in pain and I shot it again this time it burnt to ashes. A girl with blonde hair stood up. Although we knew their names and where they were we didn't know what they looked like.

"Who are you?" She asked shocked.

"I'm Tobias and this is Tris," I say pointing at Tris. "We are here to rescue you."

"I'm Percy," says a boy stepping forward. "This is Annabeth," he points do the blonde girl. One by one he introduces everyone.

"Now," I say. "We better get moving. Before the Capitol get the cameras up and running. Let's go!" We run out of the cave to the helicopter where everyone else is. Tributes had been collected. Everyone had made it. "Go in!" The pilot says and we all get in and fasten out seat belts. The plane flies.

TRIS'S POV

I held Tobias' hand. I can't believe it was that easy. Back to Chicago it is then. I looked down at the scars on my arms from previous wars. I put my head back against the seat and squeeze Tobias' hand.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply although he knows I'm lying.

"What is it?" He replies.

"I'm just fed up of war."

"We'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"Nothing will be okay."


End file.
